Etude d'interrupteur
by Izarra-sub
Summary: L'histoire d'un adolescent ne pouvant vivre sans être un autre. Un simple point de vue possible du personnage. Spoiler épisodes 24 et 25.


Coucou, je suis nouvelle sur le fandom.

Voici donc un OS écrit en réponse à celui de Kafka Tamura : Le garçon au masque, sur mon point de vue sur le personnage de Switch.

Il est plus long que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et peut-être pas tout à fait clair (en même temps Kazuyoshi lui même y est perdu,...)

_Spoiler des épisodes 24 et 25 pour vous prévenir._

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** **: **Ni Sket Dance, ni Switch ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que les emprunter à but non lucratif.

* * *

**Etude d'interrupteur **

Switch, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, visionnait avec attention un épisode de la nouvelle saison de « Magical Swindler ». Le visage inexpressif mais les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, il ne perdait pas une miette de l'animé dont le son se répandait dans la pièce calme. Le visage de l'okatu demeurait terne et froid. D'habitude, les adolescents de son âge s'agitaient lorsqu'ils lisaient un manga ou regardaient leurs adaptations, et les plus calmes d'entre eux esquissaient de petites mimiques trahissant leurs pensées et leur plaisir. Mais le brun, lui, manquait de réaction. L'ambiance ne semblait ni joyeuse, ni naturelle. Pourtant quiconque connaissait un peu l'adolescent ne pouvait dire qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Non, parce qu'Usui n'était pas un okatu pour rien. Cependant figure ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer, et cela valait pour tout. Il était simplement rigide, incapable de bouger ses muscles faciaux comme si ses nerfs n'arrivaient pas à laisser passer ses émotions pourtant existantes.

C'était incroyable pour quelqu'un de si jeune, alors qu'on retrouvait plus souvent cette impassibilité chez les vieux aigris lassé de la vie, mais il y avait une raison. Elle était gravée en son silence, quoi qu'il puisse faire : le jour où il avait cessé de parler avait scellé sa voix à jamais. Il ne pouvait la faire sortir de nouveau et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Le téléphone du geek sonna soudainement, l'interrompant dans son activité. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne détache ses yeux de son ordinateur pour attraper celui-ci sans sortir de sa couche. Bossun venait de lui envoyer un message pour confirmer leur sortie du week-end. Il fixa l'écran un instant et répondit. Il laissa son portable près de lui. Reposant les yeux sur son pc, le jeune constata qu'il avait oublié de mettre sa vidéo en pause. Ce qu'il fit avant de retourner en arrière, où il avait décroché. Mais il ne redémarra pas. A cette action son esprit se perdit comme il lui arrivait parfois. Switch s'effaça, Kazuyoshi remonta un instant en surface.

Sur un ordinateur, c'était plutôt facile de faire marche arrière. Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit. L'informatique, c'était le domaine de son frère, Masafumi. Et celui de Switch. Mais « An-chan » s'en était familiarisé il fallait dire que si Switch existait, c'est que lui-même l'avait voulut.

Après la disparition de son cadet, l'adolescent s'était replié sur lui-même. Face à la douleur et la culpabilité, une seule solution s'imposait à lui. Il ne pouvait plus vivre, plus comme ça. Pas si son petit frère n'était plus là, plus là par sa faute. Il ne savait plus s'il était conscient ou non lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de le faire vivre dans son corps.

A dire vrai, il ne voyait plus que le décès de Masafumi et le retrouver était la seule chose qui ne lui avait importé dès lors. C'était ça ou la mort, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'exister si _lui_ n'existait plus. Disparaître à son tour aurait été idiot en sachant qu'il pouvait se servir de sa vie pour son frère.

Il pensait aussi se punir en lui laissant son corps, il pensait qu'ainsi son cadet vivrait de nouveau, ne serait jamais oublié de ce monde. Et Kazuyoshi s'éteignit. De toute façon il avait déjà commencé à périr à l'instant où il _l_'avait tué.

Les frères Usui ayant tous deux succombé, Switch naquit. Du physique et des intérêts de Masafumi. De la non-expression de Kazuyoshi, incapable de sourire, interdit de pleurer. De leur voix à tous deux. Le personnage n'était autre qu'eux réunis en un. Ce n'était pas un assemblage très harmonieux – sûrement car il était fait de pièces usées – et beaucoup de l'aimaient pas. Mais Switch, derrière son masque impassible était empli des nombreux sentiments dont il était le fruit.

Il arrivait parfois que Kazuyoshi ressurgisse des tréfonds du personnage il en restait l'hôte après tout. Mais jamais il ne se manifestait en dehors, cette conscience enfermée n'arrivait pas à manipuler son corps. Tout ce dont il était capable c'était de penser, de converser avec Switch en croyant s'adresser à son cadet. Mais souvent il se taisait, et n'était que spectateur de sa vie.

Les souvenirs de cette longue période restaient flous dans sa mémoire.

Puis il avait rencontré le Sket Dan et ces derniers eurent à faire à Switch. Pour la première fois quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui – même si en fait ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Au début, il hésitait à rester avec eux. En avait-il le droit après tout ça ? Celui qui partageait et contrôlait son corps aussi manquait de réaction, peu habitué à la proximité d'autrui, mais il ne fuyait pas. Après un long moment de trouble et de questionnements, l'hôte conclut : ce n'était pas parce que lui ne méritait pas d'avoir des amis que son petit frère lui ne pouvait pas. Il se joignit donc à eux.

Au final rien ne changeait, la personnalité née des deux Usui était au contrôle, l'aîné observait avec attention et le cadet était toujours mort. Au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois, l'hôte du geek gagnait tant d'intérêt pour Bossun et Himeko qu'il en oubliait presque son scellement. Il parlait avec Switch à leur sujet et parfois faisait même des suggestions se mêlant à sa vie lui, qui auparavant effacé, n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur celle-ci et ses actions.

Tantôt Switch agissait en conséquence des dires de Kazuyoshi, tantôt il délibérait ou ignorait son logeur. Mais au fil du temps il l'écoutait de plus en plus. Et un jour Switch disparut.

Le brun, libre de tout mouvement, s'était affranchit. Maintenant, Usui se sentait vide. Non, pas vide… Seul. Où était son frère, où était Switch ? Il eut beau chercher à leur parler, ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'un monologue intérieur. Comme parler dans une pièce vide, espérant une réponse qui lui manquait terriblement et n'arriverait jamais. Pour combler cette absence il se mit à réfléchir, longuement.

Il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait quitté. Etaient-il fâché ? Non, il ne lui aurait alors pas rendu sa liberté. Masafumi l'avait donc pardonné ? Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de vivre ?

A cette question, l'adolescent s'était mis à fixé ses mains et il les ferma, les deux, à sa simple volonté. Il pouvait. Bouger son corps, parler directement à ses amis : vivre… Le brun s'était levé rapidement, il se sentait léger. Presque heureux…

A cette idée il repensa à son défunt petit frère. Il lui restait toujours plus encore que la culpabilité, ce serrement dans son cœur à l'idée qu'il ne lui parlerait plus jamais, il ne pourrait s'en défaire. Telle une cicatrise cette plait n'était plus vive et ne faisait plus mal, mais le rappelait à l'ordre, et la douleur resurgissait lorsqu'il y pensait. Il la guérissait alors, avec ses amis et ses souvenirs heureux de son cadet. Il ne pouvait oublier Masafumi, et pourtant il se sentait délivré.

Cependant son entrain s'était perdu quand il avait réalisait que peu importait combien il se sentait mieux, son visage restait celui de Switch. Il était de marbre, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. C'était normal, il ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Son petit frère avait l'avait emporté avec lui, et il espérait que là où il était, ça le rendait heureux.

La seule image qu'il était capable de projeter maintenant était celle de Switch. Il devint donc le personnage bien qu'au fond Kazuyoshi vivait encore.

De ce fait, jour après jour, il ne faisait plus que la seule chose dont il était capable. La personnalité de Switch avait trop longtemps été encrée dans cette chair, trop pour qu'il puisse redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Mais il n'en était pas triste car il lui restait ses amis : à coté d'eux il se sentait vivre. Il oubliait tout, passé, futur, solitude… Kazuyoshi était irrémédiablement Switch, mais près du Sket dan il ne pensait plus à tout ça. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, toutes ses interrogations, toutes ses constatations affligeantes disparaissaient. C'était finit de tout ça, seul le présent importait. Il avait déjà trop réfléchit, et estimait que c'en était assez.

Pour toute conclusion de ces réflexions il avait déduit que s'il ne s'était pas replié, il aurait pu vivre normalement, en tant que lui-même, il le savait. Mais il ne niait pas que même s'il avait su comment ça se terminerait, il n'aurait rien pu faire, cet incident avait un goût de fatalité. De toute façon il ne regrettait rien de ce qui lui était arrivé après la mort de son frère, ni Switch, ni le reste. Rien ne serait plus pareil pour lui, mais pour l'instant il devait avancer. Et même s'il tâtait du vide, car derrière son visage inexpressif, Kazuyoshi se sentait bien.

Le brun, seul dans sa chambre, laissait vagabonder son esprit vers son frère. Il lui adressa quelques mots affectueux, entrouvrant ses lèvres sans même essayer de faire sortir sa voix. Il les referma un peu plus tard et sourit intérieurement. Il se rallongea sur son lit, et appuya sur le bouton « play ». La vie continuait.

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop bizarre ? Et vous, qu'en pensez vous de Switch ?


End file.
